Toile en Ré majeur
by Hydris
Summary: Commande de MissKaynaXX: les personnages appartiennent au jeu amour sucré mais l'histoire est entièrement mienne. Merci de respecter mon travail. Cette histoire tire à sa fin, les mots touchant ce passage doucement s'estompent. Les moires continuent leur travail de tissage... La destinée. Du moins jusqu'à ce la dernière ne coupe la toile.


Castiel fixait d'un œil empli de fascination les mains d'Emilie, courant comme le vent, le long de son instrument. Il y avait réellement quelque chose de fascinant dans ces mains qui s'entrecroisaient nerveusement le long de ces cordes. Emilie avait de longs doigts, fins, légèrement noueux aux jointures, qui se pliaient et se dépliaient avec grâce et souplesse, s'enlaçant et s'entrelaçant sans fin, comme s'ils effectuaient une danse lascive pour le séduire. Ses ongles étaient coupés très court et étaient d'une propreté irréprochable, comme si elle les avait limés avant de sortir. Ils étaient artistiquement peints de teintes pastels, douces et éclatantes à la fois. De temps à autre, le jeune homme apercevait une petite paume de main caressante. Elles paraissaient d'une douceur insoutenable ces jolies mains et c'était dans ces moments-là que l'envie de les cueillir, pour les porter à ses lèvres, se faisait la plus forte.

Quant à sa musique. Il lui sembla qu'elle tressaillait pour lui. Il resta la gorge nouée par la beauté intrinsèque que lui conférait son art et ressentit une irrésistible envie de se coller à elle. De passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Inconsciente du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur son ami, elle continuait de jouer innocente et inébranlable. Le grave se mêlait à l'aigu, et les octaves se multipliaient. Les notes allaient et venaient au rythme de la mélodie, voguant sur une mer de contentement et de sentiment s'écoulant. Castiel s'imaginait une scène de théâtre illuminée de lucioles et elle, au centre, dans la même position que maintenant. En fond, le décor, mélange enivrant entre le balcon de Juliette et le tombeau supposé de Héro…Lui en coulisse bercé par les sons et les couleurs, envahi par les sensations et les odeurs. Elle continuait d'égrener ses notes, plus tourmentées, plus rapides. Elle était plus enfiévrée, envoûtée par sa propre mélodie. Ses envolées grossissaient sauvagement, arrachant son âme, et la sienne, dans chacun de ses délires lyriques. Il ne connaissait pas bien le morceau défilant à ses oreilles, mais jugeait qu'elle ne devait certainement pas l'interpréter de manière conventionnelle. C'était comme si elle ajoutait des notes de son cru, insérant des trilles fantaisistes, brodant çà et là des phrasés presque discordants, transformant sa harpe en piège.

Le jeune homme hésitait encore au sujet du déroulement de notre rendez-vous musical, n'étant plus aussi sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Toute sa personne l'appelait passionnément, presque indécemment …

Il avait peur que la folie ne le gagne perfidement et ne lui emprisonne les sens, jusqu'au point de non retour.

Un souffle chaud coupa court à ses pensés vagabondes, lui causant un léger sursaut et un délicieux frisson aux endroits de son corps que cette bise effleurait. Relevant la tête prestement, il se retrouva alors plongé dans un océan de chocolat fondu, brûlant comme la braise. Finalement, rester prisonnier de si beaux yeux pourrait être plaisant . Son regard à la fois insolent et malicieux, le sondait de part en part, cherchant une chose lui échappant visiblement. Il s'égara dans son regard, la laissant le transpercer jusqu'à son âme. Pouvait-elle comprendre son cœur en émoi ?

Son souffle presque transi, était celui de quelqu'un peu habitué à l'affect et de fait maladroit face aux émotions. Il souhaitait qu'elle le délivre. Qu'enfin, elle se décide à faire cesser cet état fragilité, de quasi-nervosité émotionnelle le tiraillant. Il étouffait, rendu presque fou par les sensations emplissant son cœur et son esprit. « Vois ce que je ressens pour toi mon aimée et sauve moi de mes tourments avant de me perdre dans le labyrinthe de mes pensés. »

Délicatement, il la sentit se forcer à reculer , ne le lâchant pas du regard comme ne voulant pas perdre une miette de son chaos intérieur. Sa respiration devint haletante, des images se formaient et se déformaient devant ses iris, illusoires vestiges de souhaits et fantasmes lui ayant un jours traversé l'esprit. Éphémère telle la rosée matinale se déposant sur un pétale de rose. Un frissonnement incontrôlable parcouru sa peau, faisant hérisser ses poils, reflétant son état d'esprit entre entre panique et plaisir.

Il s'imagina, posant les lèvres sur sa clavicule droite, léchant,suçotant cette peau dorée de soleil. Et elle, ses grands yeux assombris de désir, ses longs doigts sur sa peau découverte. Les yeux du jeune homme se rétrécissent en deux fentes. Comment lui avouer ses penchants et ses espoirs ? L'ombre peut-elle rejoindre la lumière sans brûler et disparaître ? Il savait qu'un air tendre ne lui suffirait pas, il lui fallait se déclarer mais pourrait il obtenir ce dont il avait tant rêvé ?

Il prit la main qui le narguait toujours. Il la caressait avec amour, la pressa un instant contre ses lèvres, avant de la poser sur sa poitrine. Prenant une voix solennelle, il déclama :

-Toi et ta musique m'avez ensorcelé et je ne pense pouvoir me défaire de ce sortilège.

Il lui avait offert son cœur, et le tenant au creux de son poing, elle avait tout pouvoir.

Il était sur qu'elle ressentait chacun de ses battements, chacune de ses failles. C'était à la fois grisant et insoutenable. Soudain apparut clairement le fait qu'elle pourrait refuser son amour. « Un seul mot de toi, mon amour, suffirait à me réduire au silence. » C'était là une goutte d'amertume au milieu de beaucoup de doutes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit à la place de ses conquêtes, comprenant les larmes brûlantes qu'elles avaient pu verser sur sa froide indifférence. Il était vain de se lamenter ainsi. Il ne pouvait nier mériter les tourments qu'il endurait présentement. Il voulait souiller la fleur innocente, ternir sa pureté du souffle de la faute. Pour cela, il ne méritait ni pleurs, ni indulgence et encore moins une quelconque tendresse. Il avait trop souvent été un véritable salop. Il savait pourtant que jamais il ne se lasserait de voir d'aussi beaux yeux sur un si beau visage. Il retient son souffle, la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour livrer sa sentence.

-Je ne compte pas défaire cet enchantement Castiel mais bien t'y enfermer à perpétuité.

Cette histoire tire à sa fin, les mots touchant ce passage doucement s'estompent.

Les moires continuent leur travail de tissage...

La destinée.

Du moins jusqu'à ce la dernière ne coupe la toile.


End file.
